


Always Impressive

by rokabug



Series: After the Revolution [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, sexual enhancements, supportive north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokabug/pseuds/rokabug
Summary: A good while after North and Markus broke up, North visits Simon to urge him to make moves on Markus because she theorizes he’s not into women. As it turns out, Simon already has.





	Always Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of a series. You don’t need to read the other two, but I’d recommend you to!
> 
> Also a03 is doing that thing where it indents some stuff and not others. I’ll try and fix it on my pc tomorrow.

The house was empty aside from Simon, whom had just returned from the store with more paint as a surprise for Markus, when he heard the doorbell ring. He put down the box and fixed his hair in the mirror before peering through the peephole to see who was at the door. North was standing there, wearing her purple beanie and a loose white T-shirt halfway tucked into her jeans. 

Simon hesitated a moment, unsure why she would show up when she knew that Josh and Markus were never home weekend mornings. The pair went to “exercise” usually in the form of a jog or some basketball even though as androids they didn’t kneed it. Simon tried to go with them before, a long time ago, but he couldn’t see the appeal that the other two did. 

He opened the door, smiling widely, “North! Come in, come in.”

North stepped into the house, taking off her shoes, knowing that it was the unspoken rule of the house. “Hey, Simon, how have you guys been holding together with me.”

“We all miss you.”

“Even Josh?”

Simon chuckled, thinking back to her and Josh’s multitude of arguments over the years, “I think he misses someone to debate with.”

“I doubt he always misses being wrong though,” North smirked, walking towards the dining room, watching the large, automatic doors slide open. “No one home?”

“Just me.”

“Good,” North pulled out a chair, swiveling it around and sitting in it, “I wanted to talk to you.”

Simon felt his hand begin to shake from nervousness, “Oh. What about?” Was North here to berate him about his incredibly obvious feelings towards Markus? 

“Markus.”

There it was. Simon tried to not let is anxiety show, tucking his hands into his pockets and leaning against the counter. “What about him?”

“How is he?”

Simon wasn’t sure how to respond. Should he respond honestly or act like Markus was still heartbroken due to North breaking up with him? He settled on a mix for the two, “He was moping around a lot at first, but is doing better now.” 

“I need you to do something for me,” North said.

“What do you need?”

“I know you’re in love with Markus,” North began, noticing Simon open his mouth in protest, “Don’t start, it was so obvious. I’m not here to give you shit, I just want your help.”

“...Okayyy.”

“I don’t think Markus’s is into women,” North continued, honestly. “I don’t doubt that he cared for me, but I don’t think I’m what he wants. He always looked at you like you were the entire damn world, and you did the exact same thing. Do you get what I’m trying to say?”

“You want me to try and pursue a relationship with him?” Simon answered, seeing exactly what she was hinting at.

“Bingo,” North grinned, “You are so much smarter than you seem.”

“Hey!”

“Relax, I’m joking, you are probably the second smartest person I know.”

“Who’s first,” Simon asked, already knowing the answer.

“Me of course.”

“Of course.”

North pushed her chair away from the table, looking over to the studio door, “Has he been painting?” She began to head over to the door, placing her hand on the door knob only do be stopped by Simon grabbing her wrist.

“Don’t go in there,” he sputtered, remembering the paintings Markus had painted of him a few days prior. Josh had already seen them, and that experience was embarrassing enough to kill. 

“Why not?” North tried to get past Simon. “Seriously, Si, what’s gotten into you?”

“I- I need to tell you something!”

North raised a delicate eyebrow, “What?”

“Markus and I had sex!”

North said nothing, crossing her arms and starring Simon dead in the eyes.

“After you guys broke up!” Simon added, “God, North, who do you think I am?” 

North smirked, “I dunno, Simon, need I remind you about, I dunno, five years ago when I got shot as Jericho was exploding and you told Markus to leave me?” The bitterness since that incident had long since faded, but North still liked to bring it up.

“You told him to shoot me after I got shot on the roof!”

North shrugged, “Competition.”

“Oh shut up.”

North slung an arm around Simon’s shoulders, ruffling his hair, “God, I miss you guys.”

“You can always come back. This is your home,” Simon urged.

North shook her head, “Home is where I feel like I’m doing something right in my life. Here I was just waiting for Markus to love me the way I loved him, I wasn’t doing anything to help the world. I wasn’t happy, I just convinced myself I was.”

“Have you found that yet?”

“No, but I will,” North was always so strong willed and determined. It was inspiring, really. “What about you,” she asked, “Tell me about you and Markus.”

Simon felt himself heat up, “It was really sudden, honestly.”

“I figured he wasn’t into women,” North admitted, “That's why I broke up with him. It was taking too much time out of our lives to find actual happiness.”

“You might be right,” Simon thought for a minute. “Maybe we should of taken him to a club and see what his cup of tea was.” 

“Nah, I’m glad he figured it out for himself. But tell me, how is he in bed?”

“North!”

“Don’t blame a girl for being curious. I’m kinda jealous, those enhancements looked great, too bad I never got them to function.”

Simon groaned, flopping down on the couch, “Sit.” He gestured to the spot next to him, “I think we have a lot to talk about.”

Time went incredibly fast while talking to North, and despite the initial embarrassment, Simon grew increasingly thankful for having someone who knew Markus as well as he did to talk to. Talking about their relationship was somehow very liberating, something that Simon had once taken for granted. 

The two were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn’t even notice Markus and Josh get home. A knock on the wooden wall tore them out of their conversation, both of them looking up at the source of the noise.

Markus smiled nervously, Josh right behind him, “Should I be nervous?”

“Yes,” North replied, poker face before making eye contact with Simon and bursting out into laughter.

“Definitely,” Simon nodded in agreement, grinning widely.

“Hey North,” Markus waved, “How have you been.”

“Not as good as you’ve been, apparently.”

“I don’t want to hear any of this,” Josh said, quickly scurrying up the stairs.

Markus settled down on the couch across from Simon and North, “What’s going on?” 

“We are talking about you,” North replied.

“Why?”

“North came over to tell me to sleep with you,” Simon chuckled, “It was quite a surprise for her to hear that I already did that.”

Markus made a face, “That’s what you talked about?”

“I had to know everything,” North answered truthfully. “I should be going, though. I don’t want to intrude. Simon, do you mind if I talk to Markus real quick?”

“Of course not.”

Far enough out of earshot, North’s smile morphed into a stern frown, “Markus, you treat him well.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Markus exclaimed, “He means a lot to me.”

“Sometimes we hurt the people we love the most without knowing it. It’s my job to protect you guys.”

“Thanks but we will be okay.”

North grabbed Markus’s arm, “Simon is the only one of us who always believed in you. He thinks the world of you, but I know you have flaws like the rest of us. He will see them one day, but don’t ever forget what you are to him.” 

“This sounds like a threat.”

“It is,” North agreed, “Hurt him, I’ll  _ destroy  _ you.” Her expression softened and she yanked Markus into a hug, “I know you have a good heart Markus. I miss that about you.”

“North, I-”

North placed her finger to his lips, “Shhh, don’t pity me just cause I’m alone right now. There is this cute girl who works at the coffee shop down the street. Her name is Chloe.”

“Are you gonna talk to her?”

“I think I will,” North pressed a kiss to Markus’s cheek, “Thanks for everything, Markus.”

“Thank you, too,” Markus said, following her towards the door, holding it open for her.

North turned before leaving, “Hey, Simon! I’ll swing by every so often, let me know if you need anything.”

“Bye, North,” Simon called from the living room.

“See you, North,” Markus said.

“Tell Josh I said bye.” With that North exited the house, waving a two-fingered goodbye, walking down towards the bus stop. 

Markus went back inside, and wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist from behind. “Did you guys have fun?”

“Yeah,” Simon turned around to face him, placing his hands on Markus’s chest, “She’s always been a good friend.”

“Always?”

“Well we had our ups and downs but I blame you.”

“Mmm, of course you do,” Markus grinned, leaning in to kiss Simon lazily.

He trailed his hands down from his wait to grope at Simon’s ass, deepening the kiss. Markus leaned Simon against the kitchen counter, lifting him slightly, feeling the other’s tongue brush against his gently. He licked at the pale skin of Simon’s neck, wishing that androids could receive hickeys, and wondered if perhaps one day there will be an enhancement for that. 

Simon stifled a moan by pressing his lips to Markus’s. “You are too good to me,” he breathed between kisses, his fingers trailing up Markus’s side, under his shirt. 

Markus was about to reply when Josh’s voice cut through the air, “What the fuck, guys, seriously?”

The two didn’t jump apart but did turn to look at Josh. Simon rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Josh.”

“Get decent or get a hotel room, I invited Connor over to introduce him to the wonderful sport of football.” 

“Didn’t that old guy show it to him already?” Markus asked.

Josh grabbed a football off the shelf, “Yeah, but not in person.”

“You are going to kill him.”

The doorbell rang, and Josh went to go answer it. Simon pressed one more kiss to Markus’s lips.

“Wanna play some catch?” he asked, “If you manage to impress me, you can pick everything we do tonight.”

Markus grinned, “Is that a promise?”

“It is, but I warn you, I’m hard to impress.”

“We will see about that.”

It wasn’t true. Simon was very easy to impress. He was impressed the moment Markus walked into the darkness of Jericho. He was impressed when Markus lead successful mission after mission, becoming their new leader. He was impressed when he won them their freedom, and he was sure he would be impressed now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Done with this little series!
> 
> Also I don’t proofread fanfics cause they are a break from my book and I write them really fast so I’m sorry if there’s grammar and tense issues.


End file.
